


Tranquil

by orphan_account



Series: Fictober 2018 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fictober, Gen, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Castiel contemplates the stars and his place.Day two of fictober





	Tranquil

Castiel lay flat on his back, staring up at the stars. He knew the names of every constellation, though over the years they had gathered many names. It had been exactly one hundred and eighty-nine days since he’d lost his grace, but this was the first time he felt almost at peace. He couldn’t hear the constant chattering in his head, nor was he driven by his celestial intent. Though he had drifted, perhaps now he would find out what it truly meant to be human.

The air was clear and still, so his favourite star was visible. Technically two stars, Sirius- Alpha Canis Majoris- the Dog Star, was the brightest in the night sky. He had never been there himself, preferring to watch it from a distance, but he had brothers and sisters that had visited it.

They would say that it was beautiful, the orbital dance of Sirius A and Sirius B was captivating, and there were many that had watched it for thousands of years.

To Cas, it was far more fascinating to watch from the Earth. He had always found things from humanity’s point of view far more interesting. Even his own name, which he had never thought to shorten, he delighted in. It was far more personal and inviting to use a nickname, and almost like a secret language, to which only he and his closest were privy to. 

A gentle breeze ruffled his hair. He hadn’t noticed small things like that before, and realised he might get cold soon. He traced some more of his favourite constellations with his eyes, outlining Aquarius, Cassiopeia, and Pegasus. Cassiopeia especially, ever present in the northern hemisphere. This was one that Cas had visited, when B Cassiopeiae had flared to supernova. It was a brief visit, gorgeous in person, but he had hurried back to Earth, to watch as the humans looked up in wonder.

Perhaps he could now look up in wonder, and not have all the facts of the universe pouring into his mind. He closed his eyes to listen to the rustle of the trees around him.

It had always been Earth. It had always been humanity, and though he dearly missed his grace, perhaps this was for the best, to be one with those he had always watched and marvelled at.

He turned his head towards the black Chevrolet Impala that had become more of a home to him than he’d ever had. Sam and Dean were asleep inside. It was late, he realised, and he too would surely succumb soon, but he wanted a little longer to watch the stars. Just a little longer.


End file.
